


A casa per le vacanze

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Hand porn, Hanukkah, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, pretending to be together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Spock deve tornare su Vulcan per celebrare Hanukkah coi genitori, che gli chiedono di portare il partner. Spock aveva mentito sull'averne uno, ma non volendolo ammettere decide di ingaggiare un cadetto che lo segua e si finga innamorato di lui. Moderatamente. Non va proprio tutto secondo i piani.





	A casa per le vacanze

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF.

Spock rimase in silenzio a guardare il monitor del proprio computer, ripassando mentalmente la conversazione appena avuta con sua madre per capire dove avesse sbagliato. Non aveva tecnicamente mentito: dire "nei primi stadi di una relazione" era sicuro potesse anche voler dire che era in quello stadio in cui si limitava a guardarsi attorno e considerare l'esistenza di altri esseri umanoidi con cui potesse essere possibile, almeno a livello teoretico, instaurare una relazione. Ma in qualche modo - una parte di lui che suonava un po' troppo come suo padre gli diceva che sapeva bene il perché - sua madre aveva recepito il messaggio come un "ho un partner con cui le cose sono abbastanza serie da essere menzionato almeno vagamente a mia madre". Spock aveva soltanto cercato di spiegare a sua madre perché non fosse il caso che si preoccupasse di presentargli qualcuno quando li avesse raggiunti su Vulcan durante la pausa invernale delle lezioni all'accademia. Se non fosse stato incapace di provare emozioni avrebbe sicuramente provato un certo disappunto in quel momento, unito all'esasperazione di dover avere a che fare con sua madre e col suo desiderio di vederlo "sistemato e felice".  
Spock si concesse un breve sospiro dato che era da solo nella propria stanza e dopo aver considerato le sue opzioni per qualche minuto decise di usare le proprie credenziali di istruttore dell'accademia per aprire l'archivio degli studenti e trovare così qualcuno che potesse soddisfare i requisiti che un possibile partner doveva avere.  
Buoni voti erano indispensabili se voleva avere una minima speranza di non dover passare i seguenti mesi a sentire il disappunto di suo padre attraverso il loro legame familiare.  
Spock non era troppo interessato al sesso del possibile candidato, ma suppose che un buon record nei test di squadra potesse garantirgli che la persona in questione sapesse come interagire con le persone - sperava sinceramente che sapesse farlo meglio di lui visto come la maggior parte delle persone reagivano dopo appena una manciata di minuti a parlare con Spock - e potesse così essere trovato simpatico da sua madre.  
Il numero dei cadetti era ancora troppo alto per permettere a Spock di scremare da solo in poco tempo chi potesse essere il candidato ideale.  
Ma poi giunse il colpo di genio e Spock chiese al computer se dei cadetti che rispondevano ai suoi requisiti qualcuno avesse avuto problemi con la legge. Non voleva un criminale di per sé, ma se avesse trovato qualcuno che non si mettesse problemi a piegare le regole Spock avrebbe avuto non solo una buona probabilità che il suo futuro "partner" non si mettesse problemi a mentire ai suoi genitori, ma la cosa gli avrebbe fornito una buona motivazione per "troncare la relazione" a breve, non appena le vacanze su Vulcan fossero arrivate a termine e Spock avesse scampato il pericolo di due settimane in compagnia di vulcaniani sempre più rigidi in sua presenza e più preoccupati di far capire a Spock perché non fosse un vulcaniano degno che a scoprire chi fosse Spock e quali fossero le sue aspirazioni.  
Era perso nelle proprie considerazioni quando improvvisamente l'allarme del pc catturò la sua attenzione una volta finita la ricerca. Spock alzò un sopracciglio a vedere che i nomi dei cadetti erano scesi ad appena dieci, abbastanza per lui per poter spulciare con calma di chi si trattasse e chi potesse essere il più adeguato.

"Cadetto James Kirk?"  
Jim si voltò a sentire il proprio nome, e per un momento dovette lottare con se stesso per non sussultare a ritrovarsi davanti uno degli istruttori più rigidi dell'intera accademia. Non sarebbe stato troppo male se solo il vulcaniano non fosse stato a meno di mezzo metro da lui, le mani dietro la schiena in una posizione formale, e un cipiglio in viso che faceva presagire una sospensione per chissà quale crimine commesso.  
Jim strinse appena le labbra per impedirsi di dire di getto "Non sono stato io" e invece salutò l'istruttore mettendosi sull'attenti.  
"Signore."  
"Se non è impegnato in questo momento vorrei mi seguisse nel mio ufficio."  
Jim alzò appena le sopracciglia, sorpreso dalla richiesta, ma negò con la testa. "Sono libero." Ammise, guardando Spock fargli un breve cenno prima di fargli strada verso quello che Jim supponeva essere il suddetto ufficio. Per tutta la strada Jim non riuscì ad evitare di fare congetture su quale potesse essere il motivo di quella convocazione: lui non seguiva nessun suo corso e non gli sembrava di averlo mai nemmeno incrociato nei corridoi dell'accademia fino a quel momento. Anche se ciò non voleva dire che Spock non potesse stare agendo su richiesta di Pike, anche perché tutti sapevano che sarebbe stato il suo primo ufficiale e questo magari voleva dire che aveva iniziato a portare avanti qualche lavoro per il capitano. Magari ora anche sgridare Jim per la sua mancanza di sonno regolare era stato delegato a lui da Pike.  
Smise di fare supposizioni sui motivi di Spock solo quando arrivarono nel suo ufficio e il vulcaniano sembrò cercare di mostrarsi meno rigido, indicando a Jim una sedia.  
"La ringrazio per aver accettato di seguirmi." Premise Spock, rimanendo in piedi sebbene dall'altra parte della scrivania. "Vorrei assicurarle innanzitutto che la richiesta che le voglio fare non ha a che vedere col suo curriculum scolastico e la sua risposta non avrebbe nessuna ripercussione su di esso."  
"Va bene..." Annuì lentamente Jim, osservandolo curioso, iniziando a chiedersi se il professore non l'avesse selezionato tra gli altri studenti per commettere qualche crimine.  
Spock annuì quasi impercettibilmente e portò ancora una volta le mani dietro la schiena, raccogliendo le idee prima di esporgli la propria proposta.  
"Vorrei sapere se è libero durante il periodo di pausa invernale delle lezioni."  
Jim tacque, guardando fisso il professore mentre si chiedeva se il vulcaniano ci stesse provando con lui o se ci fosse qualcosa sotto che gli sfuggiva.  
"Mm." Si limitò a rispondere, sperando continuasse senza costringerlo ad esporsi con una risposta affermativa o negativa.  
Spock attese qualche momento che lui rispondesse ma poi si decise a continuare. "In caso lei fosse libero avrei per lei una proposta lavorativa, non le occuperebbe più di una decina di giorni e tutte le spese di viaggio, vitto e alloggio sarebbero a mio carico."  
"Oh, potrei essere libero." Jim annuì, decisamente interessato a sapere dove tutto ciò potesse andare a parare.  
Spock non mostrò esternamente quanto le sue parole lo avessero fatto rilassare, ma inclinò appena la testa, grato.  
"Cosa dovrei fare di preciso?"  
"Dovrebbe seguirmi su Vulcan quando lascerò l'accademia per far visita ai miei genitori in occasione della celebrazione di una festa tradizionale a cui partecipa la mia famiglia. In quell'occasione avrò bisogno di presentarmi in compagnia di qualcuno. Lei, se dovesse accettare."  
Jim non riuscì ad evitare di abbozzare un piccolo sorriso, iniziando ad intuire la verità dietro alle sue parole. "Dovrei anche fingermi il suo ragazzo o qualcosa di simile?"  
Spock inclinò appena la testa, sorpreso e colpito, osservandolo con attenzione. "È una proposta che ha già ricevuto?"  
Jim rise a quello, rilassandosi visibilmente. "No, professore." Ghignò, e Spock sentì una strana sensazione al tono di voce che il cadetto mise nel chiamarlo col suo titolo. "Ma è un cliché, no? Portare qualcuno a casa dai genitori spacciandolo per il proprio partner. Non pensavo nessuno mi avrebbe mai proposto di spacciarmi io per il ragazzo. A meno che non sia per farli arrabbiare, non so..."  
Spock strinse le labbra. "La posso rassicurare subito sul fatto che questa non è la mia intenzione, no. Se è per via dei suoi precedenti criminali devo ammettere che sono una delle ragioni per cui la mia scelta è ricaduta su di lei." Ammise, ignorando il modo in cui Jim sembrò ripetere silenziosamente "precedenti criminali". "Confido infatti che possa avere meno problemi di molti altri suoi colleghi a mentire a qualche che lei nemmeno conosce. Spero voglia però stare ai termini che metterò al lavoro per cui la sto assumendo."  
"E cosa ci guadagno?" Chiese Jim appoggiandosi con una mano alla spalliera della sedia più vicina, curioso e senza preoccuparsi di interromperlo.  
"Pensavo che potremmo trovare un accordo su un compenso per il lavoro che svolgerà al mio fianco. Come le ho già accennato il vitto e l'alloggio sarebbero provveduti da me e dalla mia famiglia, così come le spese di viaggio da qui a Vulcan e ritorno, anche se ad un certo punto lei dovesse decidere di interrompere la nostra collaborazione e tornare all'accademia prima del tempo stabilito."  
"Molto generoso." Jim annuì lentamente, osservandolo, ma lentamente tornò a sorridergli. "Io posso anche accettare, ma prima ho delle domande. Perché? Che tipo di partner dovrei essere? Non scopriranno già solo a starmi vicino che non sono il suo ragazzo?"  
Spock si costrinse a non sospirare all'ultima domanda. "No, non corre questo pericolo. Quanto al perché penso che questi siano affari miei, ma per poter aiutarla ad entrare meglio nella parte le dirò questo: i miei genitori ritengono che io abbia raggiunto l'età in cui è meglio per un vulcaniano maschio adulto di cercare un partner stabile."  
"Oh, cercano di spacciarle chiunque sia single attorno?" Jim annuì con un ghigno, sorprendendo ancora Spock con la propria acutezza.  
"Corretto. Quanto a quale tipo di partner lei dovrebbe essere credo sia meglio se lei si attenga a dire quanta più verità possibile, così che non dovrà faticare a ricordare troppe bugie quando le verranno poste domande. Per il resto dovrà essere educato, dimostrare la propria intelligenza - se possibile - ma senza aspettarsi che nessuno le rivolga un complimento per essa - non è negli usi vulcaniani - e comportarsi cordialmente con mia madre. Questo è un punto su cui non ho intenzione di transigere. Per il resto dovrà probabilmente prepararsi a non mangiare alcuna proteina animale per la durata della permanenza a casa mia dato che noi vulcaniani siamo vegetariani e mia madre si è abituata da tempo alle nostre esigenze alimentari e le ha adottate lei stessa. È possibile ma molto improbabile che vorrà fare un'eccezione per lei."  
Jim sbuffò a quello ma tacque, facendogli cenno di proseguire.  
"Non si aspetti alcun contatto fisico per la durata del lavoro, non ne riceverà e soprattutto non le verrà richiesto. Mi aspetto che manterremo sempre una conversazione civile e moderatamente affettuosa. Mia madre sembra aspettarsi questo aspetto da una relazione con un umano, e non penso sia giusto nei suoi confronti mostrarle che io non ho intenzione di dare altrettanto ad un eventuale partner umano."  
"Sua madre è umana?" Chiese Jim sorpreso, e Spock improvvisamente si bloccò, fissandolo intensamente.  
"Sì."  
"Forte." Jim abbozzò un sorriso. "Allora non sarò poi tanto solo lì. Dovremmo portarle un regalo magari? Sa, usanza terrestre a Natale." Agitò una mano.  
Spock prese un respiro profondo a vedere che non sembrava nutrire pregiudizi nei confronti di sua madre e inclinò appena la testa. "Un regalo potrebbe essere gradito da mia madre nonostante non sia necessario. Oltretutto non andremo su Vulcan in occasione del Natale, mia madre non lo festeggia essendo ebrea e mio padre celebra le feste tradizionali vulcaniane. Richiedo infatti la sua compagnia durante i festeggiamenti di Hanukkah che inizieranno tra quattro giorni. Lo shuttle per Vulcan lascia San Francisco tra due giorni e per allora prevedo avremo concordato i dettagli della nostra relazione che dovremo divulgare una volta che ci vengano richiesti sul posto. Inoltre gradirei sapere qualcosa su di lei, niente di invasivo, il tanto da poter essere in grado di dimostrare di conoscerla. A mia volta le consegnerò un file sulla mia persona."  
Jim non riuscì ad impedirsi di scuotere la testa con un sorriso a vedere quanto avesse pensato a tutto in maniera efficiente ed organizzata.  
"Devo prendere quel gesto come un desiderio di interrompere la nostra collaborazione?"  
"No no! No, sono solo sorpreso di come abbia pensato a tutto apparentemente." Ridacchiò.  
Spock tacque per un momento, osservandolo. "Apparentemente? C'è qualcosa che le sembra mi sia dimenticato?"  
"Beh, non so. Ma ho sentito parlare spesso di queste sciarade coi genitori e generalmente qualche dettaglio non viene mai concordato abbastanza bene. Ma certo, possiamo provarci. Se non altro sua madre al massimo capirà l'antifona e smetterà di proporle di uscire con la nipote dell'amica del club di cucito!" Scherzò.  
Spock mosse appena la testa. "Mia madre non è in nessun club del cucito, tuttavia ama fare a maglia. Ma sì, spero in quel risultato."  
Jim ghignò apertamente a quello. “Suona adorabile. Che dici se le regaliamo un maglione?”  
Spock tentò di non mostrare il proprio fastidio col cambiamento del registro, ma Jim sembrò intuire i suoi problemi ma invece di chiedere scusa si separò dalla sedia per farsi avanti e sedersi su un lembo sgombro della sua scrivania.  
“Se stiamo insieme credo sia normale che ci diamo del tu, no? E che non siamo a disagio con lo stare vicini, giusto?”  
“Suppongo di sì.” Spock mormorò lentamente, osservandolo alla ricerca di indizi che gli facessero capire le sue intenzioni.  
“Sai cosa? Invece di una paga mi farà da tutor a gratis, che dice? Non ho proprio bisogno di un tutor ma un aiuto a studiare non guasta mai e io sto cercando di fare il programma accelerato per il corso di comando, programma che se non sbaglio tu sei stato l’unico altro a tentare, giusto?”  
“Corretto.” Annuì Spock, iniziando suo malgrado ad essere colpito da come sembrava funzionare la mente del cadetto. “Mi sembra uno scambio equo.”

 

Jim sapeva che su Vulcan faceva un caldo atroce, si era preparato adeguatamente, ma quando le porte dello shuttle si aprirono e lui e Spock scesero la pedana il caldo che lo investì fu comunque inaspettatamente troppo per lui. Spalancò gli occhi, sentendosi improvvisamente a corto d'aria, e avrebbe potuto paragonare ciò che aveva appena provato con l'andare contro ad un muro bollente.  
Spock gli lanciò giusto uno sguardo prima di sfilare un hypospray dal bagaglio a mano che tirava con sé per premerlo con attenzione contro il collo di Jim.  
Improvvisamente Jim scoprì di essere in grado di respirare molto meglio, nonostante il caldo atroce fosse rimasto a premere contro la sua pelle, e fece un mezzo cenno all'istruttore che aveva accompagnato fino al suo pianeta natale.  
"Grazie."  
"Figurati." Spock gli fece un cenno una volta sicuro che Jim soffrisse meno gli effetti della mancanza di ossigeno rispetto alla quantità a cui era abituato sulla Terra, e lo guidò verso la struttura di smistamento perché potessero timbrare le loro documentazioni prima di procedere verso l'abitazione dei suoi genitori.  
Non erano ancora su Vulcan da quindici minuti quando Spock iniziò a chiedersi se fosse stata dopotutto una buona idea chiedere a Jim di fingersi il suo partner e se avrebbe potuto passare per un buon partito davanti ai genitori. Non era come se il ragazzo avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato per sé, ma ciò non gli impediva di continuare ad attrarre gli sguardi di tutti i passanti con il suo aspetto tanto diverso da quello dei tipici vulcaniani coi suoi capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, per non parlare di come tirava la propria maglietta all'altezza del colletto e di come si tirava su le maniche per esporre maggior pelle alla luce del sole, cercando disperatamente di combattere il caldo apparentemente.  
Spock non capiva come potesse reagire così esageratamente, sapeva che Vulcan aveva condizioni ambientali estreme rispetto a San Francisco, ma allo stesso modo aveva visto sua madre vivere tranquillamente in quei luoghi per più di vent’anni senza avere l'aria di chi si stesse letteralmente sciogliendo. Lei portava non solo vestiti più pesanti di quelli indossati da Jim, ma usava sciarpe. Jim al contrario aveva il viso e il corpo esposto madido di sudore e sembrava sul punto di perdere tutti i suoi liquidi attraverso i pori della pelle. Se Spock avesse potuto provare un emozione in quel momento sarebbe stata preoccupazione, preoccupazione che qualcuno convinto da lui a seguirlo fosse in pericolo di vita se non avesse raggiunto presto un'area più fresca.  
Fu per quello che Spock cercò di velocizzare l'arrivo a casa quanto più possibile, sperando che i genitori avessero preventivato in qualche modo i bisogni del suo "partner" e avessero abbassato almeno di un paio di gradi il termostato dell'abitazione.

Spock era quasi più preoccupato che Jim potesse subire danni permanenti per l'esposizione al caldo di quanto non lo fosse al pensiero che i genitori capissero subito la sua bugia - tecnicamente non era una bugia, continuava a ripetersi - e si dimostrassero delusi di lui e del suo comportamento.  
Ciò non gli impedì di smettere di respirare per un momento a trovarsi di fronte suo padre una volta entrati nella loro dimora.  
Jim ce la mise tutta per non dimostrarsi privo di tatto o rispetto per la cultura di chi lo stava ospitando. Una parte di lui sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto sollevare la mano destra e salutare rispettosamente l'ambasciatore con il ta'al così come stava facendo in quel momento Spock, rivolgergli magari il saluto tradizionale, augurargli una lunga vita e tutto il resto. Il problema fu che nel momento in cui mise piede in casa fu investito dall'aria climatizzata e per la seconda volta in meno di un'ora si sentì come se fosse andato a sbattere contro un muro, solo che stavolta si trattava di un muro fresco. Dimentico dei saluti e di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, Jim tirò fuori un verso e per un momento fu quasi sul punto di piangere per la gratitudine nei confronti dell'intero universo, ma più nello specifico di chiunque avesse inventato l'aria climatizzata, i genitori di Spock che avevano scelto di avere in casa una temperatura almeno a metà tra quella tipica vulcaniana e quella più adatta ad un'estate a San Francisco, e un po' anche Spock per averlo guidato dritto verso l'unico punto probabilmente in tutto Vulcan dove avrebbe potuto anche vivere per più di due ore senza morire.  
"Grazie." Gli uscì di getto, senza che si stesse rivolgendo in particolare a nessuno mentre allargava appena le braccia nella speranza che l'aria un po' mite riuscisse a placare la sua sudorazione, e notò solo dopo qualche momento lo sguardo sconcertato che gli rivolgeva Spock.  
"Cad- Jim non è abituato a questa temperatura." Spock spiegò dopo qualche secondo, voltandosi per spiegare ciò al padre che ancora li guardava senza alcuna espressione in viso, non che ciò potesse impedire a Spock di sentire la sua curiosità attraverso il loro legame familiare.  
Ma erano entrambi troppo vulcaniani per fare cenno l'uno all'altro di ciò, e invece si rilassarono entrambi solo quando Amanda giunse dal salotto, chiaramente felice di rivedere Spock ma allo stesso tempo preoccupata per Jim. Spock un po' se ne sorprese, visto soprattutto che loro due non si erano mai visti prima, ma sia lui che Sarek non fecero altro che limitarsi a guardare mentre Amanda si affacendava con Jim, prendendolo per mano come non avrebbe mai fatto con un altro vulcaniano e portandolo con sé verso la cucina dove aveva preparato una limonata fresca per loro.  
"Tua madre è felice di saperti a casa con noi per i prossimi giorni." Sarek lo informò pacato, camminando al suo fianco mentre seguivano gli umani con molta più calma.  
Spock annuì, sperando con tutto se stesso di riuscire a trattenere per sé qualsiasi informazione su ciò che c'era davvero tra lui e Jim.  
"Così come è felice di poter conoscere il tuo partner." Aggiunse Sarek, lanciandogli un breve sguardo prima di spostare la sua attenzione su Jim che era apparentemente al secondo bicchiere di limonata mentre Amanda lo osservava con un sorriso e sembrava impaziente di sapere quanto più possibile di lui.  
Per l'ennesima volta dall'ultima volta che Spock aveva parlato con sua madre si ritrovò a chiedersi se sarebbe potuto sopravvivere senza vergogna a ciò che sarebbe successo.

Spock iniziò ad avere un brutto presentimento - per quanto i presentimenti non fossero logici e al massimo si potesse avere un'idea di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere grazie ad un'analisi del proprio cervello dei dati in possesso come le azioni fatte da una persona, il suo carattere, e altri fattori ambientali da cui si poteva talvolta ricavare quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima azione - quando Amanda gli disse di accompagnare Jim in camera perché potesse riprendersi un po' prima della cerimonia.  
Spock era stato sul punto di accompagnare Jim nella stanza degli ospiti al piano terra, ma Amanda l'aveva fermato con un piccolo sorriso complice e gli aveva detto "al piano di su". Spock era abbastanza sicuro che al piano di su non ci fosse lo spazio materiale per creare una seconda stanza degli ospiti oltre a quelle già esistenti dei suoi genitori e di lui.  
Non aveva comunque voluto obiettare e si era offerto di prendere la valigia di Jim, se non per altro perché il ragazzo sembrava ancora soffrire gli effetti del caldo e perché in quanto vulcaniano aveva comunque il doppio della sua forza.  
Il presentimento si era fatto sempre più forte quando arrivò nel corridoio al piano di sopra solo per ritrovarsi davanti le stesse porte che erano state lì l'ultima volta che era stato a casa.  
Per un lungo momento Spock cercò di convincersi che i genitori dovessero aver deciso di spingere un secondo letto nella sua stanza. Poteva capire il senso nel non voler separare due partner, poteva capire che volessero dimostrarsi ospitali nei confronti di Jim, avrebbe potuto capire se fossero partiti dal presupposto che vivendo in dormitorio si fosse abituato a condividere la stanza con qualcuno.  
Ciò che non riuscì a capire una volta superata la porta della propria stanza fu perché avessero tolto il suo letto e l'avessero sostituito con un ben più largo letto matrimoniale.  
Il controllo delle sue emozioni e della sua espressione doveva essere crollato improvvisamente perché accanto a lui Jim scoppiò a ridere, lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso piuttosto che sul letto che occupava buona parte della camera.  
"Scommetto che questo non te lo aspettavi!"  
Spock si voltò a guardarlo quasi orripilato, sconvolto al pensiero che avesse potuto pensare che lui lo avesse invitato a casa dei propri genitori per approfittarsi di lui.  
Dovette prendere un respiro profondo per calmarsi e ritrovare la propria calma.  
Si schiarì la voce e poggiò le valige per terra prima di tirar piano il proprio golfino, sistemandoselo meglio addosso.  
"Mettiti comodo, Jim, non è il caso che tu ti affatichi. Io parlerò con mia madre." Annuì, senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere prima di voltarsi per andare a cercare qualcuno che gli spiegasse cosa era successo nella sua stanza.

"Pensavo avremmo dormito in due camere separate una volta sotto il vostro tetto. O perlomeno in due letti separati." Ammise cercando di non suonare come un bambino petulante, lo sguardo fisso su sua madre che si affacendava in cucina continuando a cucinare una quantità illogica di cibo per i quattro presenti quella sera a cena.  
"Oh, caro, io e tuo padre ne abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso che avreste apprezzato." Gli spiegò con un sorriso carico di affetto. "Ricordo bene quanto siano stretti i letti nei dormitori. Per una volta potete dormire tranquilli. Senza parlare di come possa essere piacevole dormire accanto a chi ti piace senza dover lottare con un materasso troppo piccolo." Ridacchiò piano lei, ignorando lo sguardo scioccato del figlio a sentirle fare certi riferimenti.  
Spock cercò di formulare un pensiero coerente per risponderle ma quando niente riuscì ad avere la meglio tra le priorità rimase semplicemente in silenzio, almeno finché Amanda non gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
"Come sta ora Jim? Forse dovresti abbassare il termostato della tua stanza ancora un pochino, almeno finché non starà meglio... hai portato i tuoi golfini, sì?"  
Spock annuì meccanicamente prima di iniziare a riprendere coscienza del discorso. "Sì, non preoccuparti. Ma hai ragione, sarà meglio che vada a sistemare il termostato per lui." Le fece un cenno prima di lasciarla, chiedendosi se davvero fossero così bravi a fingere che davvero entrambi i suoi genitori c'erano cascati. O se potevano aver notato tutto sin dall'inizio e aver deciso di usare la cosa per giocargli qualche scherzo.  
Era preso a pensare alle varie possibilità quando per la seconda volta entrò nella propria stanza, solo per bloccarsi a vedere Jim sdraiato sul letto ancora vestito, le braccia larghe mentre si godeva il getto di aria fresca che gli arrivava dritto contro, incurante della maglietta che si era sollevata e lasciava scoperta una porzione della sua pelle abbronzata e una striscia di peli chiari che andava a scomparire sotto la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Spock si voltò di scatto verso la parete, imbarazzato di essersi perso a quel modo a fissare il ragazzo. Alzò una mano per cambiare le impostazioni quando ancora una volta si ritrovò a bloccarsi, sorpreso a vedere le impostazioni già cambiate. Solo allora si rese conto che l'aria nella stanza era cinque gradi buoni più fredda di come non fosse quando era sceso al piano di sotto una manciata di minuti prima.  
"Jim?"  
"Mm?" Mugugnò il ragazzo sdraiato sul letto, già con gli occhi chiusi.  
"Hai modificato i controlli?"  
Jim sospirò, sforzandosi per alzare la testa dal cuscino a guardarlo. "Avevo troppo caldo, non ti dispiace, no?"  
Spock lo fissò in silenzio per qualche momento prima di voltarsi a guardare ancora lo schermo del computer, accertandosi che i simboli fossero tutti in vulcaniano prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul ragazzo.  
"Parli vulcaniano?"  
"No, ma i computer sono computer." Sbuffò un sorriso Jim prima di lasciar ricadere la testa all'indietro con un sospiro soddisfatto, lasciando Spock bloccato dov'era a prendere in considerazione per la prima volta la possibilità che Jim Kirk potesse essere più interessante da frequentare di quanto non avesse inizialmente pensato.

Nonostante avesse spiegato a Jim i dettagli di quel che avrebbero celebrato a casa sua Spock aveva comunque un filo di ansia - se chiunque altro lo avesse chiesto non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma per una volta era sicuro la sua ansia fosse giustificata - al pensiero che il cadetto prendesse le loro tradizioni come uno scherzo o facesse qualche stupido commento. Jim invece lo sorprese scendendo in salotto con l'aria molto più in ordine di quanto non avesse avuto all'arrivo, calmo e pronto a stare al suo fianco durante l'accensione delle candele.  
Spock cercò di calmarsi e si concentrò sulla madre e sulle sue azioni, su ciò che la luce delle candele gli trasmetteva. Quasi si dimenticò della presenza del ragazzo finché non si sentì il suo sguardo addosso quando insieme alla madre intonarono una canzone.  
Gli lanciò uno sguardo, senza interrompersi, e alzò un sopracciglio a vedere Jim rivolgergli un sorriso con un'aria decisamente sorpresa. Ad ogni modo Jim aspettò che avessero finito di cantare per commentare.  
"Non sapevo cantassi..." Mormorò spingendo piano il gomito contro il suo braccio.  
"Fa parte della tradizione." Rispose forse un po' rigidamente, forse per via di quanto spesso avesse avuto bisogno di difendere con altri vulcaniani le tradizioni della sua famiglia e la cultura umana di sua madre.  
"Hai una bella voce." Si complimentò invece Jim, lasciando Spock a sbattere le palpebre per un momento, guardandolo senza espressione a dimostrare quanto perplesso dal suo comportamento fosse in realtà.  
Si riscosse solo nel sentire il piacere arrivargli direttamente attraverso i link mentali coi suoi genitori e quando si voltò ne ebbe la conferma dal sorriso smagliante di Amanda e dall'espressione vagamente più morbida di suo padre.  
Spock si schiarì la voce, cercando di non mostrarsi compiaciuto a vedere che il ragazzo che aveva portato a casa stava riuscendo a piacere ai suoi genitori. Non era stato fino a quel momento molto sicuro di poter davvero sperare tanto ma Jim si stava rivelando per lui una piacevole scoperta. Per un irrazionale momento Spock si chiese se non lo avrebbe potuto riassumere qualche altra volta per andare con lui a spacciarsi per il suo ragazzo, ma non appena si rese conto di quanto fosse illogico mise da parte il pensiero e si limitò a fare un piccolo cenno di ringraziamento al cadetto.  
Se Amanda sembrava aver deciso che Jim le piaceva quando era appena arrivato come un umano molto sudato e umido, fu niente a confronto con come iniziò a comportarsi con lui dopo averlo sentito fare un complimento al figlio. Il fatto che nelle ore successive Jim mangiò il triplo abbondante di quanto non facessero i suoi familiari vulcaniani fu solo ciò che cementò l'adorazione di Amanda per Jim.  
"I vulcaniani non mangiano molto. Saltano anche il pranzo e non hanno poi molta fame a pranzo. Ma lo saprai." Ridacchiò piano lei, contenta di vedere Jim amare il cibo che aveva cucinato.  
"No, è così buono che io lo mangerei anche se il mio stomaco non volesse..." Negò con la testa Jim, ormai al suo quarto sufganiyah.  
Spock lo osservava in silenzio, le dita intrecciate e la testa appena inclinata a dargli l'aria dell'uccellino curioso. "Penserei che fosse un commento dettato dall'abitudine umana di ingigantire la realtà, ma sembri veramente intenzionato a farlo." Considerò.  
Jim gli rivolse un gran sorriso carico d'orgoglio e per tutta risposta si mise in bocca l'ultima parte del dolce.  
Spock non avrebbe saputo ben spiegare il perché ma improvvisamente sentì il bisogno di usare la propria abilità di controllo per evitare di arrossire. Lanciò uno sguardo a sua madre, sperando di avere un briciolo di aiuto contro l'irrazionalità del suo partner, ma Amanda era impegnata a dare piccole pacche sul braccio di Jim.  
"Non devi certo farti del male però, ce ne saranno tanti in questi giorni."  
Jim sembrò illuminarsi a quella notizia. "Davvero? Non è solo per oggi?"  
"Oh no, il cibo fritto è per tutti i giorni di Hanukkah." Ridacchiò piano lei, visibilmente più contenta di quanto non fosse stata per molto tempo con solo vulcaniani attorno a lei a giudicarla se sorrideva anche solo un po'.  
"È fantastico." Jim sospirò contento, ma nonostante le rassicurazioni di lei ne prese un altro. "Ma non lo sarebbe altrettanto se chi ha cucinato non fosse tanto brava." Aggiunse facendo l'occhiolino alla donna, e Amanda non riuscì ad evitare di ridacchiare piano, dandogli un colpetto al polso, chiaramente lusingata.  
"Avessi quarant'anni in meno..." Scherzò lei, facendo ridacchiare Jim.  
Spock e Sarek si irrigidirono appena, sorpresi, e per un momento si scambiarono uno sguardo vagamente allarmato, chiedendosi se Jim ci stesse provando con Amanda, ma per qualche motivo nessuno dei due sembrava comportarsi come se ciò fosse il caso nonostante quel che si dicevano.  
"Gradirei che tu non flirtassi con mia madre." Mormorò Spock rigidamente, ma sia Jim che Amanda si voltarono a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati, sorpresi, e per un momento il cadetto smise persino di mangiare.  
Amanda sollevò gli occhi al cielo per un momento mentre allungava una mano a sfiorare il polso del figlio con un sorriso carico di affetto.  
"Jim non sta flirtando con me, tesoro. Mi sta facendo un complimento. Si fa quando incontri tua suocera." Spiegò facendo l'occhiolino a Jim. "E la si vuole ingraziare."  
"Giuro, non è per quello..." Sbuffò un sorriso il ragazzo.  
"Mi fa piacere sapere che ciò che ho cucinato gli piace, ed è il tuo partner, perciò è un po' come se fosse mio figlio stesso a fare il complimento? Non saprei come spiegartelo." Ammise, sistemandosi la sciarpa che portava attorno al collo. "Ma non c'è niente che vi dovrebbe far preoccupare. Sta soltanto essendo gentile." Spiegò lei passando lo sguardo dal figlio al marito con un sorriso calmo.  
Spock annuì appena, lanciando un altro sguardo a Jim, e dovette ammettere almeno con se stesso che non gli dispiaceva troppo in tal caso se parlava a quel modo con sua madre. Era profondamente convinto che sua madre avesse bisogno di più gente che ne tessesse le lodi.

Il tempo era volato in quei giorni, scandito dall'accensione notte per notte di una candela in più e di giorno dalle camminate in compagnia di Jim. Sua madre aveva chiesto sin dalla prima mattina del loro soggiorno su Vulcan a Spock perché non portasse Jim a vedere la capitale e quando il ragazzo si era dimostrato genuinamente interessato Spock aveva scoperto di essere lui stesso compiaciuto di avere qualcuno con cui poter spendere il suo tempo che sembrasse interessato alla sua cultura e a spendere il tempo con lui nonostante fosse un ibrido. Era un'esperienza nuova per lui avere accanto qualcuno che chiacchierasse tutto il tempo, ma era anche un'esperienza nuova non essere allontanato o trattato freddamente, e in tutto ciò Jim non sembrava cambiare di molto il proprio comportamento rispetto a come si era rivelato all'accademia a confronto con quando erano davanti ai suoi genitori e quando erano invece soli. Al terzo giorno, mentre giravano per il mercato, Spock aveva provato a chiedergli se si comportasse così per via del loro accordo, ma Jim lo aveva guardato apparentemente genuinamente sorpreso e gli aveva detto di no, che era davvero interessato a ciò che stavano vedendo.  
Jim aveva parlato con passione del suo desiderio di esplorare nuove culture e nuovi pianeti, almeno nuovi per lui se non altro, di vedere di più dell'universo dei luoghi dove era cresciuto. In più, aggiunse, non era certo tipo da poter riuscire a mantenere così a lungo una facciata. E, come gli aveva suggerito Spock stesso prima della loro partenza, più fosse stato sincero e meno avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi le proprie bugie.  
Erano passati appena cinque giorni da che erano lì quando Spock iniziò a rendersi conto di aver iniziato mentalmente a considerare Jim un suo amico e non solo un conoscente dell'accademia come accadeva non solo con molti suoi colleghi che conosceva da anni, ma con molte altre persone che aveva conosciuto per quasi tutta la vita. Jim al contrario di tutti gli altri dimostrava costantemente di essere interessato a ciò che Spock aveva da dire, il ragazzo gli parlava di se stesso tanto quanto cercava di strappare a Spock informazioni su di lui dicendo che non voleva fare un monologo e che comunque doveva sapere di più di lui per potersi spacciare per il suo ragazzo. Il ragionamento era logico e improvvisamente Spock si era ritrovato ad aprirsi con lui come negli anni era successo solo con sua madre. Si era chiesto per un po' se non fosse una cosa da umani, la capacità di farlo aprire a quel modo, ma aveva messo da parte la possibilità non appena si era ricordato come invece lo facessero sentire gli altri all'accademia. Ebbe bisogno di un po' di tempo per ammettere di considerare Jim speciale a confronto con altri.  
Il pensiero di avere accanto a sé un amico cambiò pian piano il modo in cui si rapportava al ragazzo e persino i suoi genitori sembrarono notarlo.

Amanda lo colse di sorpresa la sesta sera, avvicinandolo in cucina quando era solo e Jim era sotto la doccia.  
La madre sorrise accarezzandogli un braccio. "Sono felice che tu abbia trovato qualcuno che ti piace così tanto."  
Spock per un momento fu tentato di negare che Jim gli piacesse, ma alla fine si limitò ad inclinare appena la testa considerando che ciò sarebbe andato contro al suo scopo di convincerla che era in una relazione stabile e pertanto non necessitava di aiuto nell'incontrare altri potenziali partner. Ed era innegabile che la compagnia di Jim gli risultasse piacevole.  
"La sua compagnia è piacevole." Concesse, sperando che Amanda si accontentasse.  
Sua madre però sbuffò un sorriso e scosse la testa con affetto. "Direi che è più che solo qualcuno con cui ti fa piacere passare il tempo. Si vede quando lo guardi mentre parla con me, o quando parlava con Sarek di ciò che gli piacerebbe fare dopo l'accademia ieri sera." Sorrise al ricordo. "Non ti ho mai visto guardare nessuno così." Sospirò contenta allungando una mano ad accarezzargli una guancia, sorridendo appena all'aria sorpresa che aveva assunto. "D'altra parte si vede anche in lui quando ti guarda mentre canti o mentre sei concentrato a giocare a scacchi contro di lui e non lo stai guardando a tua volta." Ridacchiò piano, facendo un passo indietro per prendere una caraffa di acqua da portare in tavola. "Penso che ti faccia bene aver trovato qualcuno capace di batterti regolarmente, erano troppi anni che non trovavi qualcuno alla tua altezza." Commentò lei, inconsapevole di come quelle informazioni gli giungessero inaspettate.  
Spock rimase dov'era, valutando attentamente non solo quel che sua madre aveva detto ma quelle che erano state effettivamente fino a quel momento le sue interazioni con Jim. Da che erano arrivati lì si rese conto che avevano passato molto tempo insieme, non sempre davanti ai genitori. Per la verità con il passare dei giorni avevano iniziato a svolgere sempre più attività all'aperto man mano che Jim si abituava all'atmosfera del pianeta e non aveva bisogno di tornare tanto in fretta nei pressi di un condizionatore. Avevano passato sempre più tempo lontano dalla famiglia di Spock durante il giorno, talvolta su suggerimento dei genitori, altre volte perché semplicemente si svegliavano e Jim proponeva attività per cui Spock si riscopriva effettivamente interessato a fare ora che aveva accanto qualcuno con cui fosse piacevole passare il tempo e chiacchierare, condividere esperienze. Lentamente era passato dal considerare Jim "il cadetto Kirk" a considerarlo semplicemente Jim, dal considerarlo qualcuno trovato e assunto per un lavoro a vederlo come un amico che gli sarebbe piaciuto frequentare anche una volta tornati all'accademia. La verità era che aveva iniziato a chiedersi come sarebbe stato poter servire sulla sua stessa astronave una volta che avessero preso entrambi il diploma. Sapere che Pike era anche il responsabile di Jim lo aveva portato a chiedersi se fosse possibile chiedere al capitano cosa ne pensasse di lui e della possibilità di farlo imbarcare sull'Enterprise quando quella fosse partita per il suo primo volo, sicuro che col tempo Jim sarebbe diventato un elemento indispensabile su qualsiasi astronave avesse servito. Non aveva certo valutato la possibilità che il suo trovare Jim esteticamente piacevole oltre che intellettualmente stimolante e di buona compagnia e il suo desiderio di passare più tempo con lui, dentro e fuori l'accademia, potesse avere qualche altro significato più profondo.  
Pensare però che sua madre potesse aver ragione e che anche Jim potesse avere certi “sentimenti” per lui sembrava semplicemente ridicolo.

Jim non era sicuro di a cosa fosse dovuta l'improvvisa rigidità di Spock ma quando tornarono in camera per dormire quella notte e iniziò a cambiarsi si rese presto conto che Spock non aveva nessuna intenzione di fare altrettanto, nonostante fosse ormai anche passata l'ora in cui il vulcaniano aveva ammesso di preferire mettersi a letto. Gli lanciò uno sguardo quando Spock si perse a fissare nel vuoto, tenendosi le mani dietro la schiena.  
"Tutto bene?"  
Spock tacque e invece di rispondere andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto, immerso nei propri pensieri. Guardò verso Jim per un momento ma distolse poi lo sguardo a vedere che portava addosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama.  
Jim aveva iniziato ad indossare solo quelli a letto sin dalla prima notte dopo essersi svegliato dopo appena due ore madido di sudore e avendo così deciso che rimanere vestiti solo per rispettare l'etichetta vulcaniana se ne andava della sua salute non era l'idea migliore.  
Spock non aveva certo avuto motivo di preoccuparsene fino a quel momento in cui si era reso conto improvvisamente di quanta pelle lasciasse esposta quella scelta.  
Spock si schiarì la voce e intrecciò le dita in grembo, raccogliendo le idee.  
"Penso che stasera sia meglio che mi dedichi alla meditazione piuttosto che dormire."  
"Allora non va tutto bene direi, l'hai già fatto per mezza mattinata." Considerò Jim lasciandosi cadere seduto accanto a lui.  
"I vulcaniani necessitano di un minor numero di ore rispetto agli umani."  
"Me l'hai già detto." Gli ricordò Jim con un vago tono condiscendente mitigato solo dal mezzo sorriso che gli rivolgeva. "Ma non ti conosco da più di una settimana e anche io ho capito che più tempo hai bisogno di meditare e più cose ti frullano in testa."  
"Non ho mai detto che tu non sia altamente intelligente."  
"Grazie, ma stai evitando la mia domanda." Gli fece notare muovendosi appena verso di lui come se avesse voluto spingere la spalla contro la sua ma fermandosi per non dover toccarlo dove rimaneva soltanto la maglietta a proteggerlo da tutte le emozioni che gli avrebbe trasmesso attraverso il contatto fisico. "E non avevi detto di volermi portare a fare quel trekking nel deserto domani? Come farai se non dormi almeno un po'?"  
"Sto pensando che potrebbe essere il caso che tu torni sulla Terra domani." Ammise Spock senza guardarlo, ignorando la stretta al suo cuore che ebbe già solo al pensiero di non rivedere più Jim e forse stroncare così ogni relazione tra loro. Non voleva veramente perdere una delle poche amicizie che fosse riuscito ad instaurare, né voleva perdere la possibilità di passare altro tempo al fianco di Jim. Tuttavia da che aveva realizzato quanto profondo fosse il suo attaccamento al ragazzo non era riuscito a togliersi dalla mente la possibilità che Jim stesse solo recitando una parte a causa della propria stupida idea di fingersi già in una relazione con lui.  
Jim tacque per un momento, sorpreso, e per un momento la delusione che provò fu tanto forte da poter essere percepita da Spock nonostante non ci fosse alcun tipo di contatto fisico tra loro.  
"Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio?" Mormorò Jim, sinceramente preoccupato da cosa potesse aver fatto per spingere Spock a volerlo mandar via così presto e d'improvviso. "Ti ho messo in imbarazzo davanti ai tuoi?"  
"No." Spock si affrettò a rassicurarlo."  
"Allora cosa è successo?" Chiese Jim stringendogli piano la spalla con una mano.  
"Siamo apparentemente troppo convincenti." Ammise Spock, senza voler davvero spiegare che il problema era quel che aveva scoperto dei propri sentimenti che tanto faticosamente aveva cercato di sopprimere durante la sua vita.  
"Non era quello il piano?" Chiese Jim con un piccolo sorriso, e Spock gli lanciò uno sguardo ammonitore, alzando appena un sopracciglio.  
"Il piano potrebbe essere stato sbagliato tanto per cominciare." Ammise dopo un momento.  
Jim considerò le sue parole per qualche momento, iniziando ad intuire che sotto ci fosse ben altro che un piano che funzionava troppo bene. Era illogico, come Spock amava dire di molte uscite umane. E talvolta Spock riusciva ad essere più umano di chiunque altro Jim avesse mai incontrato.  
"Per dire la verità mi dispiacerebbe molto andarmene via così presto. Mi stava piacendo stare qui con voi." Ammise con un sorriso storto, prima di dargli una piccola pacca sulla spalla e ritirare la propria mano. "Se ci dormissimo sopra prima di prendere una decisione? Se domani ancora vorrai che me ne vada nessun problema, impacchetto le valigie, inventiamo qualche balla e torno a casa." Propose scrollando le spalle.  
Spock esitò un momento ma poi annuì, decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio non prendere una decisione troppo affrettata. Non gli piaceva l'idea di mandarlo via tanto quanto non gli piaceva l'idea di inventare una bugia da dire alla madre. Tutto ciò era cominciato proprio per una sua bugia - anche se un po' cercava di ostinarsi a convincersi che non era tecnicamente tale - e temeva che un'altra non avrebbe fatto che complicare ulteriormente le cose. Se poi avesse detto a sua madre che lui e Jim stavano interrompendo la loro relazione cosa sarebbe successo una volta tornati a San Francisco, se avesse deciso di avere veramente un rapporto romantico con lui? Spock strinse le labbra a rendersi conto di dove l'avesse portato la sua mente, e sebbene il primo istinto fosse quello di andare a meditare si rese conto che c'era qualcosa di magnetico nel modo in cui Jim si infilava a letto lì nella sua stanza per poi dare una piccola pacca accanto a sé, invitando Spock a seguirlo. Avrebbe dovuto rifiutare, spiegare che aveva bisogno di mettere in ordine le proprie idee, ma per qualche motivo che non voleva analizzare troppo a fondo si ritrovò a cambiarsi per mettere il proprio pigiama ed infilarsi sotto le lenzuola col ragazzo per cui poteva stare iniziando a provare sentimenti. Non che dormire al suo fianco fosse più facile, non ora che si sentiva iper cosciente di quanto stessero dormendo vicini. Ma aveva promesso a Jim di portarlo a vedere il deserto e una parte di lui continuava ad insistere che non sarebbe stato gentile rimangiarsi la propria parola e privarlo dell'esperienza.

Spock aveva organizzato la camminata nel deserto in modo che anche Jim potesse facilmente fare andata e ritorno sotto i soli senza soffrire troppo, sempre con l'aiuto del tri-ox e con un paio di pause all'ombra, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di finire per essere lui quello che necessitava di aiuto.  
Si rimproverò mentalmente quando finì a terra in una nuvola di polvere dopo aver messo male un piede nel sentiero roccioso, scegliendo di sopprimere immediatamente il dolore che partì dalla sua caviglia per salire lungo la sua gamba.  
Jim gli si avvicinò di fretta, preoccupato, e Spock strinse le labbra, decisamente poco felice dell'immagine goffa che aveva presentato.  
"Sto bene."  
"Bene pensavo avesse molte variabili." Sbuffò Jim senza lasciarsi distrarre dalle sue parole. "Ti fa male da qualche parte?"  
"Sono capace di sopprimere gli impulsi del mio corpo che farebbero percepire il dolore al mio cervello."  
Jim sollevò lo sguardo dal suo piede al suo viso e per un momento sembrò a metà tra l'irritato e l'annoiato. "Okay, e se non cerchi di sopprimere tutto come ti senti?"  
Spock esitò, inclinando la testa mentre provava a lasciare che il suo corpo gli facesse sentire il dolore. Lottò con se stesso per non fare alcuna smorfia.  
"La caviglia potrebbe avere una storta. Ma come ho detto posso reprimere il dolore, non sarà un problema."  
"Oh no." Scosse la testa Jim, sorprendendo ancora di più Spock quando mise le mani sul suo stivale per aiutarlo a sfilarlo con attenzione. "Ora tu me lo fai controllare e non pensi nemmeno di alzarti e farci sopra tutte quelle miglia peggiorando la situazione." Ordinò deciso.  
Spock avrebbe potuto dirgli che non ce n'era bisogno, che la sua preoccupazione era insensata, che lui era non solo un istruttore dell'accademia ma un ufficiale della Starfleet e perciò Jim in quanto cadetto non aveva alcuna autorità per dargli ordini. Quando però le dita di Jim sfiorarono la sua pelle mentre il ragazzo cercava di aiutarlo a rimuovere lo stivale per controllare le sue condizioni, Spock richiuse la bocca di scatto.  
Jim era inconfondibilmente preoccupato per lui, deciso a proteggerlo se necessario anche da lui stesso, e in parte anche esasperato. Ma sotto a tutto ciò c'era una nota di affetto che Spock non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Sentì il suo controllo iniziare a scivolare via quando Jim sfiorò la sua caviglia, tenendogli delicatamente il piede in una mano mentre controllava se la parte si stesse gonfiando o meno, i suoi polpastrelli gentili sulla parte indolenzita. Non c'era niente che Jim potesse fare per impedire a Spock di sentire quel che lui stesso sentiva, di mostrargli chiaramente quanto tenesse a lui e alla sua incolumità. E ciò non aveva alcunché a che fare col fatto che Spock lo avesse assunto e convinto a recitare la parte del partner davanti ai genitori.  
Spock sentì una sensazione di calore risalire dal suo collo fino alle sue guance e con un certo orrore si rese conto di stare arrossendo.

Jim ricordava bene ciò che gli aveva detto Spock sulla preferenza dei vulcaniani per l'evitare il contatto fisico ma era abbastanza sicuro che ciò non contasse in caso di un'emergenza medica.  
Spock riuscì a distrarlo dall'esame della sua caviglia con poche parole scelte su come sarebbe stato meglio se Jim avesse fatto ritorno verso la civiltà da solo per avvertire qualcuno di quanto accaduto se non voleva che lui si muovesse da solo.  
Jim sollevò la testa di scatto, incredulo che Spock stesse davvero proponendogli di lasciarlo indietro.  
"Vuoi che ti lasci qui mentre faccio indietro la strada? E se dovesse succedere qualcosa anche a me? Saremmo persi entrambi? Se non dovessi essere in grado di spiegargli esattamente dove sei? Abbiamo impiegato ore ad arrivare qui con te come guida che conosci bene la zona, non pensi che io da solo ci metterei molto di più? E allora cosa farei, arriverei alla civiltà per informarli che sei qui solo per tornare e trovare giusto il tuo corpo maciullato dai le-matya e dire "oh beh come potevo sapere che sarebbe potuto succedere" ai tuoi genitori? Non ci penso nemmeno ad andarci da solo. Abbiamo molte più possibilità se ci muoviamo insieme e cerchiamo di raggiungere insieme la città prima del tramonto. E anche in caso non dovessimo fare in tempo perché cammineremo più lentamente abbiamo più possibilità di sopravvivere l'ambiente ostile se siamo insieme piuttosto che se separati."  
Spock lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate, per il resto quasi innaturalmente impassibile nonostante stesse diventando sempre più verdastro. Jim non ne era sicuro ma pensava potesse essere sintomo del controllo sul dolore che non funzionava bene.  
Sospirò, rendendosi conto che forse era stato troppo duro con lui a causa di quanta importanza dava all'argomento che cercava di dimostrare. Ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di separarsi da Spock, di correre il rischio di lasciarlo in pericolo solo perché lui da solo aveva più possibilità di salvarsi.  
"Non ho intenzione di lasciarti solo e non accetterò la tua proposta di lasciarti qui da solo." Mormorò abbassando lo sguardo sulla caviglia livida e il piede che ancora teneva tra le mani. "Puoi appoggiarti a me per camminare, non sarò forte come un vulcaniano ma non sono nemmeno fatto di pasta frolla." Abbozzò un sorriso, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera perché nonostante Spock dicesse che loro non provavano sentimenti aveva bene idea che fosse tutto un qualche scherzo privato della sua razza che si divertivano a dire a tutti gli altri nell'universo mentre tra loro ne ridevano.  
"Molto bene." Mormorò dopo qualche momento Spock, la voce bassa e quasi roca. "Ma ora è meglio che tu mi aiuti a rimettere lo stivale." Aggiunse, facendo un cenno alla scarpa abbandonata lì accanto.  
Jim abbozzò un sorriso, sollevato a sentirlo acconsentire, e lo aiutò ad infilarsi nuovamente lo stivale prima di smettere di preoccuparsi più della regola "niente contatti". In fondo lo aveva toccato fino ad un momento prima e Spock non si era lamentato. Si disse che doveva essere qualche problema che avevano più che altro con estranei e persone che non conoscevano ancora molto bene. Ma dopo sei notti passate a dormire insieme era abbastanza sicuro non se la sarebbe presa se lo avesse tirato su per una mano.  
Spock aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa quando Jim gli strinse la mano e tirò per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi. Per un momento mentre gli stava in piedi davanti, tutto il peso sul piede ancora buono e la sua mano ancora saldamente stretta nella mano di Jim, Spock sembrò sul punto di volergli fare il discorso della vita mentre lo guardava negli occhi come cercasse di capire qualche mistero dell'universo. Era uno sguardo che Jim non si era mai visto rivolgere prima di allora e per un momento fu sicuro che il suo cuore stesse cercando di sfuggirgli dal petto per quanto batteva forte al pensiero di quanto Spock fosse vicino e come sarebbe stato facile sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Spock chiuse gli occhi per un momento e poi richiuse anche la bocca, prendendosi un momento prima di tornare a guardarlo in viso dopo aver raccolto le idee apparentemente.  
"Molto bene..." Mormorò con la voce roca.  
Jim abbozzò un sorriso e annuì, spostandosi accanto a lui e guidandolo per la sua mano a portare un braccio attorno alle proprie spalle.  
"Lo so che non sono alto quanto te, ma ti aiuterà mettere parte del peso su di me." Annuì, pronto se doveva a portarselo sulle spalle per tutto il tragitto se necessario.  
Spock strinse le labbra, il colorito verdastro che si faceva più pronunciato, e annuì rigidamente quando Jim passò il braccio libero attorno ai suoi fianchi per aiutarlo a sorreggersi quando iniziarono ad incamminarsi insieme ancora una volta verso casa.  
Jim avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che era una camminata facile, o che non stava sudando come un maiale, ma la fatica e il caldo erano elementi che era deciso ad ignorare mentre si assicurava di riportare Spock tutto di un pezzo a casa.  
Gli accarezzò piano col pollice la mano che ancora teneva stretta all'altezza della propria spalla.  
"Possibilità che Amanda ci uccida se facciamo troppo tardi per vedere l'accensione delle candele?" Buttò lì, ma non gli giunse alcuna risposta, nemmeno un commento su come Amanda fosse un essere pacifico.  
Si azzardò a lanciare uno sguardo a Spock, temendo la sua condizione stesse peggiorando, e aggrottò la fronte a vedere come il suo sguardo fosse perso nel vuoto, come cercasse risposte nell'aria soffocante che li circondava.  
"Spock?" Provò a chiamare stringendo di più le sue dita.  
Spock espirò rumorosamente, sempre più verde, e si voltò appena verso di lui.  
"Per piacere, potremmo- preferirei concentrarmi sul camminare." Ammise a voce bassa, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
Jim annuì, preoccupato, e gli accarezzò piano le nocche col pollice.  
"Presto saremo a casa e ti potrai buttare a letto."  
Spock annuì e dopo di allora rimase in silenzio, Jim suppose per concentrarsi sul tenere a bada il dolore e distrarsi da come dovesse essere camminare sulla caviglia infortunata.

Visto quanto successo nel deserto e ciò che aveva intuito dell'orgoglio dei vulcaniani - nessun sentimento, certo - Jim non si preoccupò troppo quando Spock tirò via la mano dalla sua presa quando furono vicini a casa dei genitori, né quando una volta dentro lasciò a malapena che la madre lo aiutasse a fasciare propriamente la caviglia prima di scusarsi per andare in camera a meditare. Era abbastanza convinto che si vergognasse di essere caduto per quanto la cosa fosse stupida, e ancora di più di essersi fatto aiutare per tutto il tempo da un umano. In realtà un po' gli sembrava strano visto che in quanto membri di Starfleet era stato inculcato a tutti loro il bisogno di aiutarsi a vicenda in situazioni di incidenti, non importa se uno era più anziano o di grado superiore, la regola era sempre valida. Ma si disse che dovesse essere una questione di mostrarsi forte ai genitori o qualcosa di simile.  
Non ci pensò più molto quando Amanda gli propose di giocare insieme nel frattempo che aspettavano che Sarek e Spock li raggiungessero.  
Inizialmente quando era arrivato Jim non era stato molto convinto che ci si potesse divertire veramente a giocare con una trottola, pensando fosse una cosa più per bambini che altro, ma Amanda era riuscita a farglielo apprezzare. Almeno lei non giocava senza la minima espressione facciale come facevano i vulcaniani, quasi ancora di più indifferenti ogni volta che perdevano.  
"Sai vero che non mi porterò via comunque le monete che vinco sì?" Ridacchiò piano quando finalmente riuscì a vincere. "Non mi sembrerebbe carino."  
"Puoi anche farlo, ne abbiamo altre. E sarebbe un bel ricordo." Sorrise Amanda facendo girare ancora il dreidel. "In realtà tradizionalmente si usano molto anche le monete di cioccolato, ma ovviamente non va bene per i vulcaniani." Ridacchiò piano.  
Quello catturò l'attenzione di Jim, che alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso. "Perché no?"  
Amanda lo guardò sorpresa per un momento prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Vulcaniani e il loro non parlarne mai. Pensavo che Spock ti avesse già informato della differenza nella loro biologia rispetto a noi umani. Se non proprio tutto almeno qualche accenno. Come il fatto che non possono mangiare cioccolato o altri zuccheri processati."  
"Perché?" Chiese Jim con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Beh, gli fa un po' l'effetto che su gli umani ha l'alcol." Ridacchiò piano lei. "È semplicemente così, non ci si può fare molto. Per quello che ovviamente non se ne può dare ai bambini."  
Jim rimase senza parole per un momento, un ghigno che si allargava sulle sue labbra. "Mi stai dicendo che Spock non ha mai assaggiato il cioccolato? Riuscirebbe a distinguerlo se glielo facessi assaggiare per caso?"  
"Jim. Non si fa." Lo ammonì Amanda, lanciando però uno sguardo verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore, un piccolo sorriso che sorgeva anche sulle sue labbra. "Anche se anche io mi sono divertita a suo tempo a provare a farlo assaggiare a Sarek." Ammise ridacchiando.  
"Davvero? Com'è andata?" Chiese Jim interessato, passandole le monete che aveva perso.  
"È stata un'esperienza interessante. Ma dovresti almeno accennargli le tue intenzioni, magari Spock potrebbe sorprenderti ed essere interessato ad un'esperienza nuova. Di sicuro è meglio se succede in un ambiente sicuro come con il proprio partner piuttosto che per caso in qualche locale durante la stagione invernale. Se ben ricordo gli esercizi terrestri mettono il cioccolato in quasi tutto in questo periodo."  
"Vero." Annuì Jim decidendo di seguire anche lui la strada della motivazione logica. "Lo farei per lui. Così scoprirebbe come lo fa reagire. E se conosce il sapore riuscirà ad identificarlo meglio dovesse ricapitargli per caso."  
"Giusto."  
"Dì, ci sono altre particolarità di cui non mi ha parlato? Tipo l'orgoglio, non lo so? Perché è piuttosto orgoglioso. Anche se ovviamente non lo è, perché l'orgoglio è un'emozione e loro non provano emozioni." Sbuffò.  
"Oh, hai capito anche tu che è la bugia più bugia di tutte?" Sorrise con affetto Amanda. "Sì, sono una razza profondamente orgogliosa. A malapena lasciano che qualcuno esterno gli dia una mano."  
"Già, e cos'è questa cosa delle mani?"  
Amanda si bloccò alla sua domanda, sollevando uno sguardo sorpreso su Jim. "Prego?"  
"Sì, be, prima che venissimo qui Spock -" Jim si bloccò, temendo di aver esposto troppo facendo riferimento al fatto che ne avevano parlato prima che prendessero i biglietti per Vulcan quando probabilmente sarebbe stato un discorso che Spock avrebbe fatto molto prima con un reale partner.  
Amanda però sembrava voler aspettare che continuasse e allora Jim si schiarì la voce.  
"Diciamo che si è preoccupato che io ricordassi bene che ci tiene al suo spazio personale. E che anche gli altri vulcaniani ci tengono. E mi ha detto di non cercare mai di stringere la mano ad un vulcaniano."  
Amanda continuava a guardarlo in silenzio con gli occhi spalancati e lentamente Jim sentì un certo calore sulle guance. Si schiarì ancora la voce, sperando di non aver per caso detto qualcosa di sconcio alla donna.  
Amanda si mosse per un momento sulla sedia e si sistemò la sciarpa attorno al collo, prendendosi tutto il tempo prima di rispondergli.  
"Mio figlio dunque non ti ha spiegato perché non sia il caso di toccare le mani di altri vulcaniani?"  
"Beh, no. Avrebbe dovuto?"  
Amanda alzò un sopracciglio. "Non sono sicura di voler sapere certi dettagli della vita personale di mio figlio, ma penso sia giusto che tu sappia il punto dietro alle mani dei vulcaniani in modo da poter considerare così ogni contatto che può esserci stato fino a questo momento o che ci sarà in futuro." Considerò lentamente.

Se Spock notò l'imbarazzo di Jim quando si rividero dopo la sua meditazione non ne fece alcun cenno e Jim cercò di non fare alcun commento a ciò che era successo nel deserto nonostante si sentisse un po' una persona terribile dopo aver saputo cosa esattamente gli aveva fatto stringendogli e accarezzandogli la mano. Ma non sembrava il caso di farne alcun cenno davanti ai suoi parenti. Amanda già aveva l'aria di chi vuole tirare le orecchie al figlio, Jim sperava che non andasse a riferire anche a Sarek che Spock aveva trattenuto un'informazione simile dal proprio partner. Jim poteva assolutamente capire perché non l'avesse detto prima, un po' perché erano una razza decisamente riservata, un po' perché comunque lui non era davvero il partner. Anche se quell'ultimo pensiero un po' gli stringeva lo stomaco.  
Per non parlare della consapevolezza che Spock non sarebbe stato molestato a quel modo da uno che a malapena conosceva se solo non avesse seguito la richiesta Jim di aspettare a rimandarlo sulla Terra. Non lo avrebbe biasimato se non appena fossero rimasti soli Spock gli avesse chiesto di fare le valigie.  
Aspettò a malapena a quando furono nuovamente in camera da soli per la notte per accennare a quanto accaduto, senza riuscire più a tenerselo dentro.  
"Mi dispiace per ciò che ho fatto oggi. Se avessi saputo che ti mettevo in imbarazzo o che il contatto era a quei livelli di inappropriatezza non l'avrei mai fatto." Esordì non appena Spock si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle.  
Spock lo guardò in silenzio per qualche momento prima di annuire rigido.  
"Seriamente, mi dispiace. Non c'è niente che possa fare per tornare indietro e cancellare ciò che ho fatto." Strinse le labbra.  
"Cercavi di aiutarmi ed eri preoccupato per la mia salute. Era un contatto inappropriato ma ho capito benissimo le tue motivazioni e so che non l'hai fatto per farmi del male o con malizia."  
"Questo non rende giusto ciò che ho fatto."  
Spock lo guardò in silenzio per qualche momento prima di fare un piccolo cenno verso di lui.  
"Accetto le tue scuse, ma preferirei che tu smettessi di preoccuparti di ciò che è stato. Come ho detto capisco che la situazione lo richiedesse."  
Jim si frenò dal chiedergli ancora scusa ma ancora non si mosse da dov'era, indeciso se fosse meglio si cambiasse per la notte o iniziasse subito a fare le valigie.  
"Domani c'è uno shuttle alle dieci."  
Spock si voltò a guardarlo di scatto, sorpreso a giudicare dal modo in cui alzò un sopracciglio. "Vuoi andare via?"  
"Beh, no- cioè, io non vorrei, ma capisco se tu preferisci avermi fuori di qua."  
Spock si fece meno rigido a quella risposta e si avvicinò al comò per prendere il proprio pigiama. "Non è il caso, no."  
"Senti-" Jim si bloccò, non volendo premere troppo, ma poi decise che non poteva girarci attorno e rischiare di peggiorare le cose. Gli si avvicinò per non dover parlare troppo forte e rischiare che i genitori di Spock sentissero. "Spock, importa davvero tanto se i tuoi genitori pensano che tu hai rotto col tuo ragazzo per qualche motivo? A malapena mi conoscono. Se sono come i genitori terrestri si butteranno a parlar male di me non appena avrò varcato quella soglia e tu dirai che ti ho lasciato per qualche stupido motivo. Non devi continuare con questa cosa se ti senti a disagio con me." Mormorò sinceramente preoccupato che Spock stesse mettendo in avanti il bisogno di apparire un buon partner coi genitori piuttosto della sua stessa tranquillità.  
Spock mosse appena la testa mentre lo guardava negli occhi intanto che Jim parlava. Non appena il ragazzo tacque Spock sospirò appena. "Non sono a disagio con te, Jim." Lo rassicurò calmo. "Non lo sono mai stato."  
"Solo ieri volevi mandarmi via..."  
"E avevo torto a volerlo fare. Non vorrei che tu te ne vada domani solo perché convinto che io non ti voglio al mio fianco qui. Se sei tu a desiderare mettere più spazio tra noi due il discorso è completamente diverso-"  
"No." Lo interruppe Jim, istintivamente mettendo una mano sul suo avambraccio.  
Spock taque, apparentemente impassibile, ma Jim avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto un'ombra di sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
"Allora è deciso."  
"Tua madre mi ha detto delle mani." Buttò fuori Jim dal nulla, senza sapere nemmeno lui perché il bisogno di dirglielo in quel momento. Avrebbe potuto tenerselo per se stesso.  
Spock tornò a sollevare un sopracciglio. "Lo avevo intuito dal fatto che improvvisamente avevi colto che le tue azioni non erano state appropriate."  
"Sì." Sospirò Jim. "Ma- non lo so, ho pensato dovessi sapere che era stata lei a dirmelo. E le ho promesso che non ti farò mangiare cioccolato senza prima darti un minimo di avvertimento." Si schiarì la voce, sentendosi arrossire mentre svuotava il sacco senza sapere nemmeno lui perché la sua bocca non volesse stare chiusa.  
Spock espirò dal naso e gli fece un piccolo cenno senza dimostrare alcuna intenzione di volersi spostare e mettere più distanza tra loro, o spostare il braccio dalla sua presa. "Apprezzo sapere che non mi intossicherai senza prima avvertirmi."  
"Sembra il minimo..." Abbozzò un sorriso Jim, alzando una spalla. "Sarei un pessimo partner se ti intossicassi solo per vedere quanto verde puoi diventare... E non è ciò per cui voglio essere ricordato."  
"So che non saresti un pessimo partner." Mormorò Spock. "E ho un'ottima memoria, non ti ricorderei certo solo per del cioccolato."  
"Grazie per la fiducia." Cercò di scherzare Jim, sentendosi le farfalle nello stomaco per qualche motivo.  
"Al contrario, non è questione di fiducia, è per ciò che ho potuto vedere di te fino a questo momento che posso fare una supposizione accurata su come sarebbe averti al mio fianco come partner."  
Jim gli si avvicinò impercettibilmente, desiderando terribilmente di poterlo baciare. "Come sarei come partner?"  
"Dovremmo andare a letto ora. È ora di dormire." Mormorò Spock voltandosi, le guanche inconfondibilmente tinte di verde.  
"È una proposta?" Scherzò Jim, cercando di non far sentire la propria delusione nella sua voce.  
A quello Spock avvampò persino peggio, voltandosi verso di lui. "No. È-"  
"Stai cambiando discorso o è che mi vuoi sotto le coperte con te?" Lo incalzò Jim, non volendolo lasciar sfuggire ora che sembrava vicino dall'avere una risposta chiara da lui.  
"È a malapena un lenzuolo..." Mormorò invece Spock, e Jim sbuffò un sorriso, avvicinandoglisi di un passo.  
"Sai ciò che voglio dire, non fare il finto tonto. Sei troppo intelligente perché possa davvero sfuggirti un colloquialismo."  
Spock tacque, lo sguardo che scendeva lentamente dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, e Jim avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso sfiorargli le dita ma non voleva correre il rischio di molestarlo come aveva fatto nel pomeriggio senza dargli la possibilità di farsi indietro. Fece un passo indietro per dargli spazio e sorrise appena a vedere Spock muoversi sui piedi inconsciamente, cercando quasi di seguirlo nonostante rimanesse dov'era.  
In silenzio Jim provò a sollevare la propria mano destra, l'indice e il medio nella posizione che Amanda gli aveva spiegato, sperando con tutto se stesso che Spock potesse desiderarlo così come lo voleva lui.  
Per un momento il controllo di Spock sembrò crollare e sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso. Rimasero fermi per un paio di secondi, ma quando Jim fece per abbassare la mano Spock sollevò la propria, sfiorando le sue dita con le proprie.  
Jim deglutì, godendosi la sensazione, e sorrise a Spock, sostenendo il suo sguardo mentre il vulcaniano strofinava piano i polpastrelli giù per la lunghezza delle sue dita prima di tornare a toccare solo i suoi polpastrelli.  
Jim sospirò appena, conscio che quello non era solo un bacio casto per l'altro, e fece ancora una volta un passo in avanti, sporgendosi per poterlo baciare sulle labbra.

Spock lo imitò, il fiato quasi corto già solo per il contatto fisico che già avevano, e chiuse gli occhi nel poter sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie. Si abbandonò a Jim e alla sua conoscenza dei baci terrestri, godendosi il bacio umano insieme a quello vulcaniano che ancora proseguiva tra loro.  
Non riusciva quasi a pensare, non con la miriade di sensazioni ed emozioni che assalivano il suo corpo e il suo cervello, ma per una volta in vita sua non aveva nessuna intenzione o desiderio di sopprimere tutto.  
Avevano indossato giusto i pantaloni dei pigiami per mettersi a letto e subito era stato chiaro anche a Spock che avrebbero dormito molto poco ora che sapevano entrambi di essere attratti l'un l'altro.  
Spock non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, niente di comparabile col vibrante desiderio e passione che poteva percepire non solo in sé ma anche in Jim con ogni tocco delle proprie dita sulla sua pelle nuda. Jim non sembrava saziarsi dei baci e Spock era più che felice di poterlo baciare sia alla maniera umana che con quella vulcaniana. Jim gli spinse contro il bacino e Spock quasi restò senza fiato a capire fino a che punto il suo corpo stesse reagendo a quel che facevano. Smise di vergognarsi dei propri istinti e di frenare le reazioni del proprio fisico, sperando che Jim non lo deridesse per tale debolezza, ma al contrario sentirlo eccitarsi sembrò buttare alcol suo fuoco del giovane.  
Presto Spock si ritrovò steso sulla schiena con Jim che gli si spostava sopra, il suo peso più che benvenuto su di lui, così come le sue mani che continuavano a stringere le sue, le dita che ricambiavano i suoi baci. Spock avrebbe voluto potergli comunicare quanto riuscisse a scuoterlo nel profondo, l'intensità di ciò che provava per lui, e un po' soffriva a sapere che Jim non poteva percepirlo come avrebbe potuto farlo un altro vulcaniano. Non avrebbe però voluto cambiare niente di lui, fino al più piccolo dettaglio.  
Jim gemette nello strofinarsi contro di lui, eccitato, e si separò dalle sue labbra solo per abbassarsi a baciargli il collo e le spalle.  
Spock chiuse gli occhi per un momento, godendosi il piacere che Jim riusciva a trasmettergli, e sollevò il bacino per spingerlo contro il suo, cercando di ricambiare in qualche modo. Riuscì a sforzarsi per non cercare di proporgli un mind meld solo ricordandosi che era probabilmente un atto troppo intimo per due persone che stavano appena iniziando una relazione. Perché sperava Jim fosse interessato ad iniziare una vera relazione con lui ora. Il desiderio di potergli mostrare il turbine che aveva dentro però era più forte per una volta della vergogna del non riuscire a soffocare tutte le sue emozioni. In qualche modo era sicuro che Jim non sarebbe mai stato deluso da lui se solo fosse capitato che scoprisse che non era tanto indifferente quanto cercava di mostrare.  
Sospirò, sforzandosi di non spostare le dita sul viso di Jim, e lasciò invece scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle e le braccia, esplorando il corpo del suo amante attraverso il tatto, rabbrividendo nell'avere la possibilità di baciare delicatamente la sua pelle nuda con le sue dita come aveva desiderato silenziosamente per giorni. Jim sorrise contro la sua pelle, chiaramente conscio di ciò che Spock stesse facendo, e si sollevò per guardarlo in viso.  
Spock tornò ad aprire gli occhi per ricambiare il suo sguardo e spostò le mani sulla sua schiena per poter esplorare lentamente i muscoli ben definiti del cadetto. In qualche modo sapere che un uomo tanto esteticamente piacevole era attratto da lui nonostante sapesse che era un ibrido riusciva a far correre il cuore nel suo fianco.  
Lasciò che Jim facesse di lui quel che preferiva e non si oppose nemmeno quando Jim gli fece spostare il braccio, lasciando scivolare le sue dita lungo l'avambraccio di Spock fino a stringere delicatamente il suo polso.  
Spock lo guardò con curiosità, ponderando su quale potesse essere il suo obiettivo, ma rimase a bocca aperta a vedere Jim tirar fuori la lingua un momento prima che il ragazzo leccasse i suoi polpastrelli. Spock trattenne bruscamente il respiro solo per poi non riuscire più a trattenere un gemito capace di far ghignare apertamente Jim.  
Spock avrebbe voluto tornare a mostrarsi indifferente, fin troppo imbarazzato dalle proprie reazioni e temendo che Jim lo deridesse, ma Jim non gliene diede il modo: leccò ancora le sue dita, senza fermarsi stavolta ai polpastrelli ma scendendo lentamente con la lingua verso il palmo della sua mano nell'atto più osceno che Spock avrebbe mai potuto pensare.  
"Jim-" Lo chiamò roco, eccitato e sovrastimolato, ma il nome sfumò in un altro gemito quando Jim morse piano il suo palmo solo per poi tornare a baciare e leccare la sua mano, scendendo fino al polso per poi risalire ancora verso le sue dita. Spock dimenticò qualsiasi cosa nell'universo a parte loro due e il piacere che Jim gli stava dando. Si inarcò sotto di lui quando Jim si dedicò a succhiargli il pollice e presto realizzò di essere fin troppo vicino all'orgasmo. Avrebbe voluto avvertire il ragazzo ma Jim scelse quel momento per lasciar andare il suo pollice con un rumore a dir poco pornografico.  
Spock intuì dal suo sguardo che l'intenzione era quella di prendere in bocca anche le altre dita e cercò di muoversi prima che potesse farlo e far dimenticare ogni cosa alla sua mente ancora una volta, deciso a ricambiare il piacere che gli dava.  
Lasciò scivolare la mano lungo la sua schiena, sempre più giù fino a poter accarezzare il suo osso sacro.  
Jim fermò il suo attacco ai suoi sensi e si morse il labbro, eccitato, limitandosi ad accarezzare piano col pollice il polso di Spock senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Spock sospirò nell'infilare la mano sotto l'elastico del suo pigiama, sentendosi il viso caldo di imbarazzo a sapere quanto fosse osceno baciare a quel modo qualcuno ma al tempo stesso conscio che la reazione del suo corpo era dettata anche dal desiderio nudo e crudo di avere Jim in ogni modo possibile, di sapere che il ragazzo era suo e soltanto suo se non altro per quella notte.  
Deglutì rumorosamente nello spingere le dita tra le sue natiche, leccandosi appena le labbra in un'istintiva copia dei movimenti dell'uomo che aveva sopra, ma si fermò di colpo a sentire che Jim non sembrava poi così tanto eccitato. O per nulla per la verità. Improvvisamente un'altra possibilità si affacciò al suo cervello sovrastimolato mentre continuava a massaggiare l'apertura del ragazzo coi polpastrelli.  
"Non lubrifichi quando sei eccitato?" Mormorò dopo essersi schiarito la voce.  
Jim sgranò gli occhi a quella domanda, chiaramente profondamente sorpreso. "Come?"  
"Tu- uhm, non lubrifichi i tuoi genitali in preparazione del coito?"  
Jim rimase a guardarlo senza parole per un paio di secondi prima di scuotere la testa. "Perché, tu puoi farlo?"  
"Sì." Ammise Spock, iniziando a ritirare le dita, non volendogli far male nel penetrarlo con le dita senza lubrificante e un po' temendo che Jim non prendesse bene il promemoria del loro appartenere a due specie diverse.  
Jim però ghignò apertamente e Spock non riuscì a percepire un briciolo di rimpianto o disgusto attraverso la sua pelle nuda.  
"Forte!"  
"Non ti preoccupa?" Mormorò Spock per accertarsene, rilassandosi appena.  
"Preoccuparmi? Sembra la cosa più utile dell'universo." Ammise Jim scuotendo la testa. Improvvisamente però il ragazzo si bloccò e sembrò valutare qualcosa che gli era sfuggito precedentemente.  
Spock prese un respiro profondo, preparandosi mentalmente alla separazione che sarebbe certamente giunta, ma invece di alzarsi da lui e andarsene Jim tornò a sorridere dopo un momento.  
"Ho un'idea." Mormorò, e Spock non fece in tempo a chiedergli quale fosse prima che Jim prendesse in bocca sia il suo indice che il medio strappando a Spock così un verso strangolato.  
"Jim!"  
Il ragazzo si limitò a mugolare e Spock chiuse gli occhi, sovrastimolato dalle labbra strette attorno alle sue dita, dalla lingua calda che implacabile accarezzava una delle parti più sensibili di tutto il suo corpo, dalle vibrazioni che gli giungevano ogni volta che Jim faceva qualche verso senza togliersi di bocca le sue dita. Si sbrigò ad estrarre l'altra mano dal pigiama di Jim per non fargli male e aggrapparsi invece alle lenzuola, quasi strappandole mentre si avvicinava sempre più rapidamente all'orgasmo.  
Jim sorrise attorno alle sue dita ad intuire quanto ci fosse vicino e si fece appena più indietro col bacino, spostando il peso da sopra Spock, e il vulcaniano non ne capì il motivo finché Jim non tornò a spostarsi ancora di lui in una maniera che sembrava calcolata e improvvisamente Spock poté sentire perfettamente l'erezione dell'umano strofinare contro la sua.  
Era così vicino al piacere che si dimenticò qualsiasi cosa quando Jim fece per sfilarsi le sue dita dalla bocca e senza alcuna vergogna tirò fuori dalla gola un verso disperato, ormai col fiato corto.  
"No, non fermarti..." Mugolò eccitato.  
Jim annuì e tornò a prendere le dita completamente in bocca, guardandolo sempre negli occhi mentre iniziò a muovere la testa lentamente su e giù sulle sue dita come se fosse stato intento a fare la stessa cosa in un atto sessuale che Spock sapeva essere molto usato sulla Terra.  
Invece di fermarsi o spostarsi Jim sembrò deciso a farlo venire perché improvvisamente il ragazzo mosse il bacino contro il suo più velocemente, strofinandosi con più forza, e Spock lo strinse a sé col braccio libero, desiderando solo che non si fermasse, e si sporse a baciargli il viso in un'imitazione di ciò che Jim aveva fatto a lui pochi minuti prima nella speranza di potergli dare piacere in cambio. Improvvisamente il desiderio che Spock poteva sentire trapelare da Jim venne coperta quasi completamente da un'ondata di affetto e Spock sentì la sensazione più strana mai provata al cuore. Non riuscì più a trattenere le reazioni del suo corpo e gemette roco, inarcandosi sotto Jim mentre si riversava con forza nella propria biancheria.  
Spock si rese conto solo dopo una manciata di secondi di stare tremando e per allora Jim aveva lasciato andare le sue dita e lo aveva stretto a sé. Spock sospirò e ricambiò l'abbraccio, godendosi gli strascichi del piacere e l'affetto e felicità che sentiva giungere da Jim in ondate. Sollevò il viso per baciarlo sulle labbra e fu ricompensato da un sorriso e un bacio sulle labbra oltreché la carezza delle dita del suo umano sulle sue.

"Vorrei ricambiare." Mormorò Spock sulle sue labbra, accarezzandogli gentilmente i capelli.  
Jim annuì appena e fece un cenno col mento alla mano che aveva lasciato andare solo poco prima. "Perché non usi quelle?" Propose con un piccolo sospiro, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo impaziente di avere anche lui il suo orgasmo.  
Spock sorrise impercettibilmente, grato della sua considerazione nonostante non servisse a molto visto come Jim telegrafava ogni suo desiderio attraverso ogni centimetro della sua pelle esposta e a contatto con la sua.  
"Non vorrei farti male." Spiegò passando lentamente i suoi capelli biondi tra le proprie dita, ma anche se era vero sapeva che se Jim davvero lo avesse voluto lui sarebbe stato incapace di non dargli qualsiasi cosa desiderasse.  
Jim si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra ancora una volta e mentre lo teneva distratto a quel modo passò il pollice sui polpastrelli di Spock ancora umidi della sua saliva riuscendo a farlo così rabbrividire. Jim sorrise nel bacio e Spock non oppose più alcuna resistenza quando il ragazzo guidò la sua mano sulla propria schiena, impaziente di avere qualsiasi lui fosse stato sul punto di dargli prima di scoprire la differenza nelle loro specie.  
Spock accarezzò piano il fianco di Jim dove si sarebbe trovato il suo cuore se Jim fosse stato un vulcaniano prima di lasciar scivolare la mano sul suo petto. Sospirò a sentire il suo cuore accelerare mentre tornava ad accarezzarlo intimamente e non tentò nemmeno di sopprimere un piccolo verso quando Jim si inarcò dal piacere. Spock era sicuro di non aver mai visto niente di tanto bello in vita sua.  
"Lì..." Gemette Jim, cercando di spingersi indietro incontro alla sua mano.  
Spock alzò un sopracciglio, incuriosito, e provò a ripetere il suo ultimo movimento con un brivido di piacere a sentire Jim gemere ancora una volta.  
Era un suono che Spock trovava meraviglioso e aveva intenzione di trovare ogni modo di farglielo fare ancora e ancora finché avesse memorizzato ogni sfumatura di cui Jim era capace.  
Jim gemette e oscillò il bacino per farlo muovere ancora a quel modo in sé, inconsapevole di quanto i suoi movimenti potessero dare piacere anche a Spock. Il vulcaniano a malapena si tratteneva dal sospirare profondamente a sentirlo bollente attorno alle sue dita, ad avere il suo corpo stretto attorno nel modo più intimo che gli potesse venire in mente.  
Jim si sollevò da lui il tanto da potergli abbassare i pantaloni del pigiama e poter infilare una mano sotto di essi per stringere la sua erezione e Spock si irrigidì, improvvisamente terrorizzato dalla possibilità che Jim potesse decidere che era troppo diverso dagli umani e che in fondo non faceva per lui.  
Quasi smise di respirare mentre Jim lo osservava con interesse, studiando le differenze con ciò che conosceva mentre accarezzava lentamente i suoi genitali con le dita, la sua stessa eccitazione per il momento dimenticata.  
Spock sospirò piano al contatto ma si rilassò solo quando Jim sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso e gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante mentre iniziava a masturbarlo lentamente così come aveva voluto fare sin dall'inizio.  
L'accetazione e affetto che poteva sentire giungergli da Jim erano tanto forti da far sentire a Spock più forte che mai il desiderio di immergersi nella mente dell'umano e mostrargli a sua volta gli angoli più nascosti del suo essere. Mai in vita sua al di fuori della sua famiglia gli era mai capitato di potersi sentire tanto vicino a qualcuno e ora che aveva trovato Jim sentiva una stretta al cuore al pensiero che ciò che avevano potesse finire. Ogni pensiero però volò fuori dalla finestra quando Jim mosse la mano più velocemente, sperando di spronarlo a riprendere a muoversi a sua volta. L'azione ebbe l'effetto desiderato e Spock riprese a muovere le dita in lui con un gemito forte.  
"Jim..." Lo chiamò col fiato corto, chiudendo gli occhi quando il ragazzo spostò la mano libera sulla sua e intrecciò le loro dita, stringendo abbastanza da strappare al vulcaniano un altro gemito.  
Jim si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra e Spock si abbandonò ai suoi baci finché Jim non si spostò dalle sue labbra per baciare la linea della sua mascella e il suo orecchio. Spock mugolò e inconsciamente iniziò a muovere le dita più velocemente nel suo amante, sovrastimolato da ciò che faceva con le sue mani e con le labbra. Non pensava che qualcuno potesse provare tanto piacere a succhiare appendici di un altro essere ma se anche solo una delle persone coinvolte provava tanto piacere quanto ne stava avendo lui allora poteva rivedere la sua idea e magari decidere di provarci anche lui in futuro. Jim in fondo si meritava qualsiasi cosa volesse dopo tutto l'impegno per farlo stare bene.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sovrastimolato e nuovamente vicino al proprio orgasmo, e cercò di spingergli incontro il bacino.  
"Ora so cosa voglio per Natale." Mormorò Jim a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio e Spock rimase senza fiato dal desiderio per lui che il ragazzo riuscì a progettare con tutto il suo essere.  
Bastò quello per spingerlo ad inarcarsi ancora una volta, riversandosi tra le dita del ragazzo con un gemito forte, scosso da un brivido a vedere Jim seguirlo pochi secondi dopo macchiando così la sua pelle del suo seme.

Per una fortunata coincidenza fu Jim a scendere a colazione la mattina dopo per primo, lasciando Spock in camera a fare una chiamata all'accademia.  
Rivolse un gran sorriso ad Amanda nell'entrare in cucina.  
"Buongiorno!"  
"Buongiorno." Sorrise appena lei, lanciandogli uno sguardo, ma poi si bloccò per un momento prima di scuotere la testa. "Jim, Jim. Ci sono più informazioni in quel sorriso di quanto ne vorrei mai sapere in quanto sua madre." Ridacchiò piano mentre tornava ad occuparsi della colazione, divertita dell'imbarazzo dipinto sul viso di lui tutto d'un tratto.  
Jim farfugliò per un attimo ma poi decise di battere in ritirata e tornare in camera per avvertire Spock del fatto che sua madre sapeva essere perfida.  
Spock gli lanciò uno sguardo veloce da sopra il terminale del computer senza smettere di ascoltare ciò che Pike gli stava spiegando.  
Jim chiuse la bocca e rimase fermo davanti alla porta chiusa, senza voler interrompere ma tremendamente curioso di nuove notizie sull'Enterprise. Rimase deluso quando fu chiaro che i due parlavano invece di impegni accademici e organizzazione di test.  
Rimase comunque fermo ad ascoltare, sorridendo con un certo orgoglio a vedere Spock in modalità insegnante. Almeno finché Pike chiese se confermava che avrebbe passato il resto del periodo di pausa a San Francisco piuttosto che su Vulcan.  
"Tornerò a San Francisco come da programma, ma potrei non essere reperibile per tutta la durata dell'intervallo delle lezioni. Apparentemente sarei atteso altrove." Spiegò tranquillo, senza dare alcun segno di voler implicitamente voler avere una rassicurazione da Jim se avrebbero davvero passato il Natale insieme come aveva accennato il ragazzo la sera prima.  
Jim sgranò gli occhi a sentire le sue parole ma poi tornò a rivolgergli un gran sorriso e alzò i pollici per confermare, felice che nonostante i suoi timori Spock volesse davvero continuare a frequentarlo abbastanza seriamente da seguirlo a casa dei genitori.  
Stavolta sarebbe stato più facile sperava, essendo davvero in una relazione nel momento in cui l'avrebbero annunciato a sua madre.


End file.
